Rune Duelists
by serina-phantom
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE AU. Johan's new at Duel Academy, the school in space. While he thinks it's normal, he's dead wrong! Alter-egos, sorcerers, healers, swordsmen, crushes, and yaoi fangirls galore! How will poor Johan survive?
1. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Title**: Rune Duelists

**Genre**: romance, general

**Rating**: M for language, slight violence, and lemon in further chapters

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_some side pairings_)

**Summary**: Johan is the newest student at Duel Academy, and he seems to think it's a fairly normal school. Boy, is he dead wrong! Sorcerers, healers, alter-egos, giant fighting ships that fly through the air, and much more is waiting for Johan in his new adventures! To make things worse, Johan has a crush on a brunette named Judai, who also feels the same, but they're too shy to admit it, so Judai's alter-ego tries to play matchmaker with them! Not to mention a childish healer, a sword fighter with a bad attitude, and a fangirl who's obsessed with yaoi! How will Johan survive?!

Me: Chapter one! This was another story that won the poll vote!

Lucy: This story is based off of the manga "_Galaxy Angel II_!"

Me: Please! Just because you haven't seen the anime doesn't mean don't read this! I changed the story a lot! So, please read if you really love spiritshipping, funny stuff, and other stuff by me!

Lucy: Okay! Here it is!! Start!

**_Chapter One: Welcome to Duel Academy_**

"Wow..." Seventeen year old Johan Andersen, from the planet Eioth, stared out the window of the transport ship. The vast emptiness of space glittered with bright white and blue stars, twinkling in the distance. Johan's emerald eyes gazed towards the large ship that seemed to float right before his eyes, three thousand times the size of the transport ship that he was currently inside of.

"So, that's Duel Academy?" the bluenette asked.

Duel Academy, as the giant space ship was named, was huge. It was a mixture of red, yellow, and blue colors, most of it silver. There were windows all over the place, and it looked more like a war-ship that an actual "floating school", as they called it on Eioth. It was massive, the engines silent as it moved rather quickly through space. But Johan knew that it could reach incredible speeds at the touch of a button.

"Oye," a voice called.

Johan felt a soft thwack on the back of his head, and he turned to face the man sitting beside him.

The silver-haired, blue-eyed man went by the name of Edo Phoenix, and he was roughly the same age as Johan was, possibly a few years older than the bluenette.

Edo himself had once been a student at Duel Academy, and had been, and still was, a member of the Shale Duelist Troupe.

Johan knew as well as everyone else that students in Duel Academy were divided into groups, known as Duelist Troupes. The most famous Duelist Troupes were the Shale Duelist Troupe, the Star Duelist Troupe, and the Palist Duelist Troupe.

Johan was currently heading to the school to be the newest member of the Rune Duelist Troupe.

From what Johan had heard, rumors on his planet, the Rune Duelist Troupe were very strong duelists in the school, rumored to be the next ones to join the great Duelist Troupes. He hadn't even remembered signing up to be selected, but he had gotten the letter saying that he had been selected to be the new member of the Rune Duelist Troupe. The next day, Edo Phoenix arrived in his Duel Ship, given the title of a Runner, and whisked Johan away.

"Don't act like a child," Edo said with a smile and a wink of his left blue eye. "You're a duelist now."

Johan straightened up almost instantly. "Y-yes, sir!" he said.

Edo chuckled to himself and fell silent as his Runner, given the name "Destiny Gazer", loaded into the docking station at Duel Academy. There were a bunch of loud whirs as the ship slammed into the loading station and locked firm, the engines dying down as they drew to a complete stop.

Edo rose and pushed against the door, snapping it open. He reached for Johan's hands and helped pull him out from the Runner and led him out into the loading dock.

Johan glanced around and noticed the silver walls that surrounded the center of the building. He noticed one person in particular wandering around the loading bay. Johan arched his neck to try and get a better view of the person, who was walking away. Edo arched his body up and whistled loudly, almost blowing Johan's eardrums.

"Oye!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Judai!"

The boy who was walking away, apparently named Judai, stopped walking and glanced over in Edo's direction. From where he was, Johan could see the large smile creep across the brunette's lips.

The boy turned and dashed towards Johan and the silverette. "Edo-san! Welcome back!" he called.

"C'mere and meet the new guy!" Edo waved his hand, ushering the brunette over.

Johan felt a blush creeping across his cheeks and nose. The brunette who came running over was _amazing_. He was roughly the same age as Johan, and he was slightly shorter than the bluenette. He had long brown hair in the front, and the back was short and spiked. He had lovely brown eyes, the same shade as his hair.

Johan noticed that he was wearing the Duel Academy's uniform. It was a red jacket with white trim to it. It was closed, Johan noticed, and he also noticed that the brunette wore white jeans. He also wore a pair of white boots with red on the toes, and Johan noticed that Edo wore similar boots, only the toes on his were silver, slightly darker than the white part of the boots.

The brunette lurched over and panted before looking up and smiling at the silverette.

"Welcome back, Edo-san," he said.

Edo beamed and turned, waving his hand towards Johan. "Judai, this is Johan Andersen, from Eioth. He's the new member of the Rune Duelist Troupe."

Johan saw Judai smile wide. "Nice to meet you, Andersen-kun," he chuckled.

Johan's blush darkened considerably. "P-please, just call me Johan. I-I'm not big on the whole honorgraphics thing," the bluenette murmured in embarrassment.

Judai smiled and nodded.

Edo turned to Judai and pointed to him. "Johan, this is the second lieutenant of the Rune Duelist Troupe, Judai Yuki. He's literally your second in command when you become the leader of the Troupe," the silverette said.

Johan glanced over with wide green eyes. "S-second lieutenant?" he squeaked. "T-then why am I becoming the leader? Why not someone who's had so much experience, like Judai?"

"Because Professor Daitokuji appointed _you_," Edo beamed.

Johan sighed and looked over to Judai. Judai flashed him a smile and then reached his hand out to shake Johan's. Johan reached out and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, First Lieutenant Johan Andersen," the brunette said.

Johan smiled back. "Likewise. I think I'm going to like this school," he said. Judai giggled and took his hand away slowly. Edo moved in front of the brunette and started to drag Johan away.

"Well, there will be time to catch up with Judai later. We have to go show you to the Principal," Edo said.

Johan looked over and saw Judai waving his goodbye before he skipped off into another room, vanishing from sight as Johan and Edo walked to the Principal's office.

--

"Edo-san!" the Principal shouted the moment Edo came walking back into the office. Edo smiled and shouted the Principal's name, came rushing to him as if he was going to hug him, but stopped an inch from him.

Instead, he whirled around and kicked the Principal hard in the stomach, knocking the incredibly tall and portly man to the ground. The Principal fell with a huge grunt, and Johan just stared, mouth agape, as Edo laughed hysterically.

The Principal coughed and laughed, standing up. "Good to see you haven't changed," the bald man said. He reached out and shook the Shale Duelist's hand. "How has Ryo-san been?"

"Oh, grumpy as usual," Edo waved his hand with a laugh. "He's currently on the planet Cybron, working on a new form of Duel Runner."

"Ah," the Principal nodded his head. "So, he's gone home, has he?"

Edo nodded slightly. "Just for a little while. I don't know if he'll be back in time to visit Shou on _that day_, though. He said in a transmission that Cybron has been having some isues with the new Runner, and it could take a while."

The Principal seemed to frown. "Well, Shou will be sorry to hear that. Though I am sure Ryo will tell him in their daily transmission. Ryo's never been bad about sending Shou a transmission each day," he said.

"True, true," Edo nodded slowly.

The Principal clicked his tongue and glanced down to Johan. A smile crept across his lips.

"So, you must be the new guy, Johan Andersen! Daitokuji has been talking about meeting you ever since the day he selected you to join the Rune Troupe!" he said. He grabbed Johan's hand and shook it quickly. "I am Principal Samejima, but you can just call me Samejima if you like."

"N-nice to meet you," Johan squeaked.

Edo laughed and looked over towards the bluenette. "He's not really serious, as you can tell. Just ignore him and life should be fine," the Shale Duelist said with a wave of the hand.

Before Samejima could protest, the door behind them was blown open.

"All right! Where's he?!"

Johan glanced over and spotted a young girl, about 11 years old or so, with long black-blue hair walk into the room. She had pale brown eyes, and Johan noticed that she was also dressed in a red Duel Academy outfit. Except, instead of the white jeans Johan had seen Judai in, this girl wore a blue skirt with white trim on the bottom.

Her sleeveless red jacket was open, revealing her to be wearing an orange shirt underneath. She wore similar white boots to what Judai had wore, only the toes on her boots were a bright orange. The girl starked right over to Johan and peered up into his eyes. Johan couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of the girl's narrowed eyes.

"Let me introduce you," Samejima said, waving his hand to Johan. "This is First Lieutenant Johan Andersen. Johan-kun, this is Fifth Lieutenant Rei Saotome, from the Rune Duelist Troupe. Rei, this boy is your new leader as of today."

Johan just stared into Rei's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Rei seemed angry.

Johan was afraid that she wasn't going to accept him as the Troupe's leader, not that he could really blame her.

Boy was he dead wrong.

"_How cute_-!!" Rei screamed, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around the bluenette, putting him into a death-grip. Johan squeaked as the girl held him in a superhuman grip. "So, tell me, what type of boys are you into?! Oh, have you met Judai-sama!? Oh, you'd be perfect for him! I think you're gonna like him, too!"

"Rei!" Samejima yelled, and Rei looked over. "What makes you assume Johan-kun likes boys in the first place?"

Rei scoffed and grabbed Johan's chin, turning him towards Samejima. "Does this look like the type of boy who would be dribbling over any of the girls who parade around here in their skimpy clothes with their big breasts bouncing everywhere?!" she yelled.

Rei looked over to Johan and noticed that he didn't seem phased by the description she had given.

"_See_!?" she shrieked, pointing to Johan's face. "Not even a second expression! That proves it! This boy loves boys, and boy, do I have the guy for you to meet! Now, have you met Judai-sama?"

"T-the brunette?" Johan tried to breathe with Rei squeezing him. "Y-yeah, I've met him."

"He's cute, right!?" Rei chirped, squeezing Johan tighter, if it was possible. "Oh, you'll just love him! I can se the relationship forming all ready! Ooh, it's giving me goosebumps just thinking about it!"

Samejima slammed his fists down on the table. "Rei!" he snapped. Rei stopped her blushing fit and glanced over to the Principal. Edo laughed and waved his hand.

"Rei-chan, maybe you should take Johan on a tour while I speak to Samejima over here. Take Johan to meet the other Lieutenants, and show him where all the rooms are," he said.

Rei beamed and tugged Johan towards the door. "You got it, sir!" she yelled.

Johan stole one last pleading glance over to Edo, who merely waved as Johan was dragged away by the yaoi fangirl of the Rune Duelist Troupe, taking a tour of the space school.

---

Me: All right! Chapter one, and Johan has already met two of his teammates! Judai and Rei!

Lucy: In the next chapter, Johan will meet his third teammate, as well as another teammate who I think everyone will love and enjoy!

Me: So, please look forward to it, guys!

Lucy: Please review nicely if you wish to know what happens! No flaming!


	2. The Trouble With Black Magic

**Title**: Rune Duelists

**Genre**: romance, general

**Rating**: M for language, slight violence, and lemon in further chapters

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_some side pairings_)

**Summary**: Johan is the newest student at Duel Academy, and he seems to think it's a fairly normal school. Boy, is he dead wrong! Sorcerers, healers, alter-egos, giant fighting ships that fly through the air, and much more is waiting for Johan in his new adventures! To make things worse, Johan has a crush on a brunette named Judai, who also feels the same, but they're too shy to admit it, so Judai's alter-ego tries to play matchmaker with them! Not to mention a childish healer, a sword fighter with a bad attitude, and a fangirl who's obsessed with yaoi! How will Johan survive?!

Me: All right, guys! Next chapter of "_Rune Duelists_"!!

Lucy: So far, Johan has met Judai Yuki and Rei Saotome of the Rune Duelist Troupe! Now, all he has to do is meet his "three" other members of the Rune Duelist Troupe.

Me: The reason "three" is in quotations will be discovered by the end of this chapter!

Lucy: So please enjoy!

**_Chapter Two: The Trouble With Black Magic_**

"All right!" Rei giggled as she dragged Johan down the hallway. So far, she had shown him the cafeteria, a few of the classrooms, and what she told Johan was the laboratory for the study of alchemy, a class that was run by Professor Daitokuji, the man who had chosen Johan to be the leader of the Rune Duelists.

"These are the dorms," the ravenette pointed towards the doors along the long hallway. There was a lounge in a huge room between every several doors, leading into another hallway, where more dorms were.

Johan glanced around and noticed that some of the doors were either red, blue, or yellow. Each hallway was different, going in a pattern. The first hallway held red doors, then there was the lounge, then the next hallway had yellow doors, then a huge lounge, then a hallway with blue doors, a lounge, and then the pattern began again.

"Um... Saotome-san?" Johan began.

"Please," Rei turned and flashed Johan a bit grin. "Just call me Rei. Here at Duel Academy, we usually call each other by first name. It establishes some sort of trusted connection between the students."

Johan laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "O-okay then, Rei-san, um, who exactly is in the Rune Duelist Troupe?" he asked.

He at least wanted to know what the names of the people in his Troupe before he met them. So far, all he knew were that Judai and Rei were two members of his Troupe.

Rei smiled. "Well, you'll only get to meet the two others today, I'm afraid," she said.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"Oh, one of our me members comes from a planet of swordsmen. You know of it, right? Anyway, he's on a mission there, and can't be here at the moment," she explained to the bluenette.

"I see..." Johan murmured to himself. "Hey, Rei-san, who's Ryo?"

Rei stopped walking and turned to Johan.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Ryo," Johan repeated the name, motioning in the direction of the Principal's office. "Samejima was asking about a guy named Ryo, and Edo was talking about him. Who is he?"

Rei giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, you must mean Kaiser-san, then!" she chuckled. At Johan's confused face, she continued. "Kaiser-san is the nickname that Ryo Marufuji has. He is the leader of the Shale Duelist Troupe, and he's-"

"He's the best Duelist ever to step out of here!"

Johan stopped cold at the sound of another voice. He didn't recognize it.

He whirled around and saw that there was a young man standing some-what close behind him, grey eyes hidden behind a small pair of round spectacles.

The boy was rather short, about 4'10", and he had cyan-colored hair that stuck out at the sides of his head. He wore a yellow jacket similar to what Johan had seen Judai wearing, and he wore a pair of black jeans underneath. He had on a pair of white boots with yellow toes. But there was something else strange about him.

On the side of his head, covering his left ear, like a mecha horn, was a mechancial device. Johan imagined it was for picking up signals, but it looked a bit like a horn, just one, sticking slightly over his head. It rested down the side of his cheek and curled under his eye, so that it wasn't in the way.

Rei smiled. "Johan, this is Fourth Lieutenant Shou Marufuji!" she pointed down to him. "He's a member of the Rune Duelist Troupe!"

"He is?" Johan glanced down at the mini bluenette.

"Yeah," Rei giggled. "This boy comes from the planet Cybron, and he's the little brother of our dear Kaiser-san."

Johan's green eyes widened. "H-his older brother is the leader of the Shale Duelist Troupe!?" he shrieked. Shou smiled, taking Johan's surprise as a compliment.

"Indeed he is," he said with a small, nervous, shy laugh.

Rei flung her arm around his shoulders. "Shou is actually a healer, just like Kaiser-san is!" she giggled.

Johan's green eyes widened slightly. "Ryo-san is a healer?" he asked. He had heard that Cybron was a planet of technicians. They there the ones who had created the Runners, as well as most of the ships. It was even rumored that the people on Cybron had created Duel Academy.

"Yeah. Cybron has a few healers on its planet. My family, the Marufuji's, just happen to be some of them," Shou said, matter-of-factly.

"I-I see," Johan laughed nervously.

The miniature bluenette smiled and stuck his hand to Johan. "Nice to meet you, First Lieutenant Johan Andersen-san," he said. Johan shook his hand and smiled.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, too," he murmured.

Rei grinned.

"Well, now that you have met one of the members, perhaps you would like to meet-"

"WAAAAAAH!!! SOMEONE HELP ME KURI!!"

--

"Eh? Hane Kuriboh?" Shou asked, glancing over his shoulder.

The little winged, brown fluff ball flew up to the gang, panting for breath. The little fluff ball gasped, trying to catch his breath once again before speaking in a sped-up, chipmunked voice.

"Please! My master is in danger kuri!!" Hane Kuriboh chirped, squealing in terror as he flew in circles around the group.

Rei gasped while Johan's eyes widened in terror. Something really bad had just happened, he could tell even without the fluff ball flying in circles and chirping about it.

"What's wrong, Kuriboh? Is Judai-sama all right?!" Rei yelled, grabbing onto Hane Kuriboh to keep him still, demanding an answer from the little ball of brown fuzz.

Johan gasped as he remembered the brunette he had met when he arrived. He remembered how nice and kind Judai had been to him, how much Johan had seemed to instantly like him.. He spun around, afraid to hear what had happened.

_'Is Judai okay!?_' the bluenette thought.

Kuriboh escaped Rei's iron grip and circled around Johan's head this time. He was squealing high pitched, loud enough to shatter the bluenette's ear drums.

"Master was trying out a new spell to show Johan-kun, and now he can't move!!" Kuriboh yelped.

Johan staring in confusion at the gang, who all seemed to know what Winged Kuriboh was talking about. The bluenette turned and looked down to Rei with confused eyes.

"Spell?" he asked.

Rei glanced in shock at Johan. "You didn't kno-" Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, that's right! You're new here! You don't know about this school yet!" she said.

Johan nodded quickly as if demanding Rei to continue speaking. Rei, Shou, and Johan took off after Hane Kuriboh as they headed for Judai's room near the back of the dorm area of the ship.

"Yeah! Judai-kun is a sorcerer, but we call him a warlock! He's always experimenting and it almost _always_backfires!" Rei explained.

"He's _not_ a sorcerer! And he's not a warlock, either!" Shou spat angrily at her. He folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Aniki is a witch! He told me so himself!"

"He is not!" Rei turned to Shou as they continued to run. "He's a warlock! That's a male witch!"

"Witch!"

"Warlock!"

"Witch!"

"Warlock!"

"Warlock!"

"Witch!"

"Ha!"

"Grr! Shou, you're gonna pay for that!"

Johan just chose to ignore the two arguing Rune Duelists. _'Please! Please let Judai be all right!_' he yelled in his mind. He honestly had no idea why he was so concerned.

Sure, Judai was one of his friends, one of the firsts he had met when he arrived. But Johan strangely felt a connection to Judai. He felt as if he would be totally depressed if he lost Judai, so for some reason, he felt more concerned for the brunette than most people feel when they first meet someone.

Finally, the gang stopped at Judai's door. Rei fumbled with the door handle, unable to open it. Johan growled angrily and then threw the door open by kicking it.

"_Judai_-!" Johan yelled, racing into the room with Rei, Hane Kuriboh, and Shou following him.

When they were all inside, their jaws dropped open and their eyes widened in shock at what awaited them. No one could find the voice to call out or even speak at the moment.

"Oh dear..." Judai's voice said as the gang came in.

Standing in the center of the room was Judai. Nothing was abnormal out him in general. He was still wearing his red Duel Academy jacket, the white jeans, and the white and red toed boots.

But the strangest thing of all was the see through, purple slime ball that was wrapped around Judai's entire body except for his head.

--

"Oh dear..." Judai said as he saw everyone staring at him.

Johan gaped at the brunette while Judai just laughed nervously at the gang's shocked stares. Shou stared with wide eyes, lip quivering, and then suddenly hollered.

"A-ANIKI!? W-WHAT HAPPENED!?" he hollered, gripping the hair on the sides of his head.

Rei pointed and burst out laughing so hard that her eyes started watering. She fell to the ground and pounded the floor. "O-OH MY GOD, JUDAI-SAMA!! YOU LOOK SO FUNNY WITH THAT SLIME BALL OVER YOU!! HA HA HA!!" she howled with laughter, rolling around on the floor.

Judai shook his head before speaking.

"This is so embarrassing! I hate to be seen when an experiment backfires like this," he whispered, a pink blush appearing on his face, similar to the one that Johan must have been wearing earlier when he first spotted Judai.

Johan almost lost full control right then and there and was about to jump the small boy, but controlled himself. Finally, a short silence came and stayed for a short while.

The silence was broken by Kuriboh.

"WAAAH!! MASTER!! I'LL SAVE YOU KURI!!" he yelled. He went fluttering at the slime with the force of a jack hammer, ready to destroy it, but was thrown back by the purple jiggling substance.

Judai sighed deeply before sniffing the air, becoming interested in the scent.

"Hm? Alcohol?" the brunette asked, glancing up at Johan.

The purple slime shot a slimy tentacle forward and grabbed Johan's wrist, sucking him into the slime-ball with Judai, so he was basically pressed against the brunette's body.

Johan blushed. _'I-I can see right through this blob. Damn, Judai looks really good up close... W-wait! Why am I thinking that!?_' the bluenette yelled in his mind. He felt the blush darken.

Judai stared at Johan and reached forward, clasping the bluenette's cheek in his hand.

"You smell like alchohol..." Judai murmured to himself.

Johan gasped and thought about why he would smell like alcohol. He then remembered. "Oh, that's right! I had a taste of the brandy cake that Mom made before I left," the bluenette said.

He suddenly gasped as Judai leaned forward. He pressed his lips against Johan's in a 3 second peck, licking Johan's lips as he did so.

Rei squealed when she saw this, and Shou's eyes nearly popped out his head. Johan was in too much shock to even speak at this point, when suddenly, his vision was blocked by a blast of purple smoke.

The blob suddenly exploded, sending Johan crashing painfully to the ground, covered from head to toe in liquid that he assumed had once been the purple blob. He sat up and rubbed his head, wondering what had just happened.

"**_Hey there_**..." a new voice suddenly said. It sounded like Judai's, only with a very slight echo to it.

The purple smoke vanished, revealing Judai, only he was very different.

His hair was darker, the orange mop on top a deep shade of brown, and his eyes were bright yellow and filled with mischief. The jacket that he wore around his body seemed to pop open, revealing the black T shirt that he wore underneath. He seemed slightly curviver and muscular than he had been before, and Johan noticed that his hair was slightly longer.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled a mischievous smile when he spotted Johan staring at him with shock.

"**_The name's Haou Yuki! Nice to meet ya, rookie!_**" the boy, Haou, said, the smirk still remaining on his lips.

Johan gasped and stared at Judai's alter-ego, wondering where the Hell his whole world went upside down and when he stepped into crazy town!

---

Me: Ha! Poor Johan! He's already been kissed by Judai, whom he might be starting to develop a crush on, and now, Judai's crazy alter-ego comes springing out of nowhere!

Lucy: Warning, Haou is very OOC in this story, but there are times when he keeps his character!

Me: What will happen to poor Johan now that Haou has arrived?

Lucy: Please review if you wanna find out! We shall update as soon as we are able to!


End file.
